Misteri Perjalanan Kemping
by chocolate imut
Summary: Zhou Yu, Sima Yi, Lu Xun, dan Cao Pi mengadakan kemping bersama dengan tujuan uji nyali. Namun, hal - hal mengerikan terjadi. Apakah mereka ber-4 bisa kembali dengan selamat?
1. Chapter 1

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sima Yi kepada sahabatnya, Zhou Yu.

"Sebentar, aku mau mengambil air, haus!" Jawab Zhou Yu dengan suara yang serak.

"Jam segini!? Kenapa tidak besok aja?" Tanya Sima Yi keheranan melihat Zhou Yu begitu terburu – buru mengenakan sepatunya.

"udah kubilang tadi aku haus Sima!" lalu Zhou Yu segera berlari keluar tenda untuk mengambil air.

Saat ini, mereka sedang kemping di sebuah gunung. Rencananya, mereka ingin uji nyali.

"Tapi kan, sungai jauh dari tenda…" kata Sima Yi yang terheran – heran, tumben sahabatnya berani mengambil air sendirian di tempat gelap yang jauh. Biasanya, ia pasti akan minta ditemani.

20 menit Sima Yi menunggu sahabatnya, namun Zhou Yu belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

"aduh, jangan – jangan dia tersesat lagi! Kan gelap…" Sima Yi yang panik langsung mengambil lentera satu – satunya yang diletakkan di tengah – tengah tenda, dan pergi keluar mencari Zhou Yu.

"huh~ dingin~~~" Sima Yi pada akhirnya menggigil kedinginan. Sebenarnya, ia males keluar tenda malam – malam. Tapi, karena khawatir pada sahabatnya, jadi dia rela – rela saja.

Sima Yi segera berlari kecil menuju ke sungai. 3 menit kemudian, ia tiba disana. Namun, ia tidak menemukan sahabatnya.

"Tuhkan, dasar si Zhou! Jangan – jangan sekarang dia sudah kembali ke tenda!" kata Sima Yi kesal. Ia pun segera berjalan kembali ke tenda. Angin yang berhembus membuat udara semakin dingin dan ia pun semakin menggigil. Tiba – tiba saja, Sima Yi melihat sesuatu bercahaya dari arah semak – semak. Perasaan penasarannya pun mengalahkan dingin. Ia segera menuju ke semak – semak dan mencari sumber cahaya tersebut. Setelah merogoh – rogoh balik – balik semak, ia menemukan sebuah benda kotak aneh berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya penasaran. Didekatkannya lentera ke benda tersebut.

"ini kan kamera? Kenapa bisa disini?" Sima Yi pun terheran – heran memandang kamera yang baru ia temukan. Setelah mengamati lebih dalam lagi, ia baru tersadar bahwa lampu flash camera tersebut menyala. Sima Yi pun dengan usilnya mencoba untuk melihat galeri foto dari kamera tersebut. Namun sayangnya galeri fotonya kosong.

"Masa' sih ada orang yang menjatuhkan kamera?" Tanya Sima Yi dalam hati dengan keheranan.

Sima Yi lalu mencoba kamera tersebut. Ia membidik sebuah pohon tua dihdapannya. Seketika itu juga, sebuah bayangan sekelebat muncul secara tiba – tiba. Sima Yi yang kaget tanpa sengaja memencet tombol kameranya, dan bayangan hitam itu dengan misteriusnya langsung menghilang secara perlahan – lahan.

"Zhou, aku tahu kau disitu! Kau tidak perlu menakut nakutiku!" Teriak Sima Yi dengan suara sedikit gemetar, namun, tidak ada jawaban.

"Zhou…" seru Sima Yi. Kakinya sudah mulai gemetar, bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan keringatnya bercucuran. Ia berharap Zhou Yu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kameranya untuk mengagetkannya.

Sima Yi terdiam untuk menunggu jawaban dari Zhou Yu, namun Zhou Yu tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Sima Yi yang penasaran pun mencoba kamera temuannya itu lagi. Ia mengarahkan lensa ke pohon tua yang tadi dan menzoomkannya. Secara mengagetkan, ia melihat wajah Zhou Yu yang pucat di lensanya tersebut. Tangan pucat Zhou Yu segera menutupi lensa kamera yang dipegang Sima Yi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Cao, Cao…" Lu Xun mengguncang – guncangkan Cao Pi yang sedang tidur nyenyak dengan lembut.

"Apa sih!?" jawab Cao Pi, dengan mata masih meram.

"Zhou Yu dan Sima Yi tidak ada di tenda!" jelas Lu Xun.

"paling ngambil minum." Jawab Cao Pi santai, lalu melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

"Tadi aku dengar ada teriakan…" kata Lu Xun kembali.

"Paling Cuma halusinasi…" jawab Cao Pi, lalu ia benar – benar tertidur pulas. Lu Xun yang kebingungan segera memriksa luar tenda, berharap melihat Sima Yi dan Zhou Yu. Namun, tidak ada. Lu Xun pun berniat membangunkan Cao Pi kembali, namun takut sahabatnya itu marah besar, jadi ia hanya diam saja. Akan tetapi, perasaan Lu Xun semakin tidak enak. Lu Xun menunggu, 10 menit, 20 menit, 30 menit, belum ada tanda – tanda Zhou Yu dan Sima Yi kembali ke tenda.

"Mungkin mereka tersesat…" kata Lu Xun dalam hati. Ia berniat menyusul kedua sahabatnya itu, namun setelah sadar bahwa lentera satu – satunya yang mereka gantung di tengah – tengah tenda sudah tidak ada lagi (dibawa Sima Yi tadi), ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah, lagian kan mereka tidak mungkin tersesat! Kaya' bukan Zhou dan Sima aja…" lanjut Lu Xun dalam hati. Lalu, ia memandang Cao Pi yang sedang asyik tidur. Ia berharap untuk tidur kembali namun tidak bisa.

"Cao, temani aku ambil minum yuk…" kata Lu Xun dengan wajah melas.

"Aduh, minta tolong aja sama yang lain!" jawab Cao Pi, ogah – ogahan.

"Zhou dan Sima kan tidak ada di tenda! Ya sudah, kau disini sendirian ya, aku mau ambil minum dulu." Kata Lu Xun. Ia yakin, dengan berkata seperti itu, pasti Cao Pi akan menemaninya karena Cao Pi tidak mungkin mau tinggal di tenda sendirian.

"Ih, dasar kau ini! Makanya, minum itu dibawa, untuk jaga – jaga!" kata Cao Pi jengkel.

Lu Xun hanya bisa terdiiam, mereka saat ini sedang menuju ke sungai. Sebenarnya, Lu Xun berharap bisa menemukan kedua sahabatnya di sungai. Sesampainya disungai, Lu Xun segera mengambil air dengan botol minumannya.

"Udah belum!?" Tanya Cao Pi tidak sabar.

"Sudah." Jawab Lu Xun. Ia kecewa karena tidak menemukan Zhou dan Sima Yi juga.

"menuurtmu, mereka berdua kemana?" lanjut Lu Xun.

"Ah, paling mereka mencari suasana baru, tidur di tempat lain. Atau gak mereka mau ngaget – ngagetin kita." Jawab Cao Pi asal, yang tentunya membuat Lu Xun tidak puas. Dalam hati Lu Xun, ia meerasa tidak enak. Padahal, mereka ber-4 sudah janji tidak akan lama meninggalkan tenda.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Cao Pi seraya menunjukkan sesuatu benda bercahaya. Lu Xun mengernyitkan matanya lalu dengan pelan – bercahaya tersebut. Sedangkan Cao Pi hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Setelah dipastikan aman, Lu Xun mengambil benda tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil meraba – raba.

"Ih, lagian! Lentera kita kemana!?" Tanya Cao Pi galak, ia masih kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu.

"ntahlah, sepertinya dibawa oleh mereka ber-2." Jawab Lu Xun polos.

"Dasar mereka berdua! Maunya enak sendiri aja!" kata Cao Pi jengkel.

"Ini kamera ya?" Tanya Lu Xun mengabaikan perkataan Cao Pi barusan.

"Mana kutahu! Kan kau yang memegangnya!"

"Ya, sepertinya ini kamera!" kata Lu Xun meyakinkan.

Cao Pi-pun merebut kamera tersebut dari tangan Lu Xun, lalu dengan usilnya mencoba membuka galerinya. Tiba – tiba, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Menurutmu, ini kamera Zhou Yu?" Tanya Cao Pi.

"Ntahlah, mungkin saja iya." Jawab Lu Xun asal.

"Huh! Dasar gak tahu model! Masa' foto2an tapi membelakangi kamera!?" kata Cao Pi.

"Mungkin mereka mau mencoba foto yang gaya itu lho… apa sih namanya? Aku lupa! Yang foto tapi cerianya sedang melakukan aktifitas." Kata Lu Xun.

"Oh, aku tahulah…"

"Jadi, sekarang kameranya kita apakan?" Tanya Lu Xun.

"Kita tinggalkan saja disini. Nanti kalo mereka tahu kita membawa kabur kamera merek, pasti mereka bakal marah." Jawab Cao Pi santai, lalu meletakkan kamera tersebut di tempat semula mereka menemukannya.

"Lampu flash-nya gak dimatiin, Cao?" tanyan Lu Xun.

"Ngapain? Biarin aja habis baterai kameranya."

Lalu mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kamera tersebut menuju tenda mereka. Namun tiba – tiba…

JEPRET!

_Sebenarnya, suara apakah itu? Penasaran? Ikuti kisahnya terus yaaaaa….. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih untuk _reviews_nya semuanya... :D sebenarnya, saya masih agak malu2 utk ngepost cerita trus bingung gitu... hehehe... :D (?) soalnya ini cerita pertama saya... _**

**Semoga kalian menyukai cerita saya...**

* * *

"Su, suara apa itu, Cao?" Tanya Lu Xun gagap, namun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin harus berkata apa.

"Ya jelas itu suara kamera!" Jawab Cao Pi, belum menyadari keanehan.

"Tapi…" Lu Xun pun dengan ragu melihat kearah kamera. "Masa' sih…..?" Lanjut Lu Xun.

Cao Pi segera mengambil kamera tersebut, lalu memeriksa galerinya. Ia menemukan foto saat ia dan Lu Xun sedang mau kembali ke tenda tadi.

"Siapa yang memencetnya…?" Tanya Lu Xun, sekarang wajahnya pucat.

"Mana kutahu!" Jawab Cao Pi sewot. Lalu ia mengambil kamera tersebut.

"Palingan ada timer-nya." Lanjut Cao Pi sambil mengutak atik kamera yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kameranya antik ya…" Kata Lu Xun dengan nada gemetaran. "Pasti mahal!"

Cao Pi yang kesal dengan basa basi Lu Xun hanya berkata "Ayo kita cari Zhou dan Sima!"

"Eh?" Lu Xun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Di pandanginya sekeliling hutan dengan ngeri.

"Tapi, kita kan tidak ada penerangan… pa, palingan mereka sudah kembali ke tenda…" Kata Lu Xun.

"Kita bikin mereka kerepotan! Kamera mereka kan sama kita. Pasti mereka kebingungan nanti." Jawab Cao Pi dengan senyum jahat. "Oh iya, penerangannya pakai lampu _flash_ kamera ini saja." Lanjut Cao Pi.

"Ca, Cao Pi…" Lu Xun pun memutar otaknya untuk menemukan cara agar mereka tidak jadi masuk ke pedalaman hutan.

"Apa!?" Tanya Cao Pi.

"Aku… mau pipis. Kita pulang saja yuuuk…" Ajak Lu Xun, ia pun memasang wajah memelas.

"Ih! Tanggung Lux! Lagian kau takut apaan sih!? Takut dimakan ya? Siapa sih yang mau makan kau!?" Kata Cao Pi, lalu ia mencoba membidik pohon tua didepan mereka. Saat Cao Pi mau menekan tombol kamera tersebut, tiba – tiba ia terhenti.

"Cao Pi, ada apa?" Tanya Lu Xun saat melihat sahabatnya terdiam.

"Tadi aku lihat Zhou dan Sima dibalik pohon itu! Ayo kita kejar mereka!" Seru Cao Pi, lalu ia segera berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Lu Xun yang panik tidak menentu.

"Ca, Cao Pi! Tungguiiiiiin!" Teriak Lu Xun sambil ngos – ngosan karena kecapekan.

"Lu Xun, semangat! Kita sedang dipermainkan oleh mereka berdua tahu!" Kata Cao Pi tanpa menoleh ke Lu Xun dan masih berlari.

"Tapi, sebaiknya kita tidur aja, aku ngantuk~" Kata Lu Xun membuat alasan, dan Cao Pi-pun tidak menanggapinya.

"Cao…" Kata Lu Xun lagi ketika Cao Pi tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Apaan sih!?" Tanya Cao Pi kesal.

"Ini sudah tengah malam…"

"Terus kenapa!? Kalau kau mau tidur, sana kembali sendiri!" Kata Cao Pi.

Lu Xun yang tidak ada pilihan lain pada akhirnya memilih ikut Cao Pi daripada tinggal sendirian di tenda.

Setelah berlari sekian jauh, akhirnya Cao Pi berhenti, diikuti oleh Lu Xun.

"Aneh, mereka kemana ya sekarang?" Tanya Cao Pi yang kebingungan.

"Sudah kubilang, Cao, pasti mereka balik lagi ke tenda. Kita dipermainkan oleh mereka!" Kata Lu Xun.

"Ya sudah, kita balik ke tenda saja!" Kata Cao Pi.

"Roger!" Jawab Lu Xun senang.

"Lu Xun, cepat!" Kata Cao Pi.

"Cepat apanya, Cao?" Tanya Lu Xun yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Cao Pi barusan.

"Ayo balik ke tenda!" Seru Cao Pi.

"Eh… Tapi, tapi… kemana ya, jalannya? Cao…? Hehehe…." Kata Lu Xun nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hah!? Kau gak tahu jalan pulang!?" Teriak Cao Pi kaget.

"Iya, aku kan hanya mengikutimu. Lewat mana Cao?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil menggandeng tangan Cao Pi.

"Aku gak tahu! Enak saja Tanya – Tanya aku! Masa' sih kau gak tahu!?" Tanya Cao Pi yang pada akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka ber-2 dalam keadaan genting.

"I, iya… Aku kan Cuma ngikutin kamu lari…." Jawab Lu Xun polos.

"Dasar tidak berguna! Sekarang, gimana caranya kita balik ke tenda dan tidur!?" Tanya Cao Pi. Wajahnya sangat kelihatan bahwa ia tidak senang.

"Ng….. kita coba saja cari jalan keluar." Jawab Lu Xun.

"Ya sudah! Kau yang cari ya! Ayo cepat!" Perintah Cao Pi. Lu Xun sebenarnya kesal hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Cao Pi.

"Dan kau pegang kamera ini! Kan kau yang memimpin jalan jadi pasti kau butuh penerangan." Lanjut Cao Pi.

"Eh, kau saja yang memimpin jalan Cao… Nanti aku yang kasih tahu arahnya…." Kata Lu Xun mengelak. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya.

Cao Pi pun tak ada pilihan, didorongnya Lu Xun kedepan sembari berkata "Kau pernah dengar cerita dari nenekmu kalau hantu itu paling suka dengan orang yang ketakutan?"

Lu Xun yang mendengarkan perkataan Cao Pi semakin merinding. Namun akhirnya dia menemukan kata-kata.

"Ka, kau juga takut kan, Cao Pi?" Tanya Lu Xun.

"E, enak saja! Mana mungkin aku takut! Aku menyuruhmu jalan duluan untuk melatih mentalmu!" Jawab Cao Pi dengan jawaban yang agak berantakan.

Lu Xun pun tersadar bahwa sebenarnya Cao Pi juga takut.

"Kenapa kita tidak balik ke tenda aja?" Tanya Lu Xun lagi, wajahnya semakin memelas.

"Ini kita mau balik ke tenda! Tapi… kau yang megang kamera, terus kau yang didepan! Dasar cewek, penakut! Zhen aja walaupun perempuan gak separah ini!" Ejek Cao Pi, yang bertujuan memanas – manasi Lu Xun agar dia mau jalan duluan.

"Enak aja!" Jawab Lu Xun marah.

Akhirnya, terjadilah adu mulut selama hampir 5 menit. Dan pada akhirnya, Cao Pi dan Lu Xun berjalan beriringan mencari jalan kembali ke tenda.

"Ah, ini semua karena kau!" Kata Cao Pi _bad mood_.

"Eh, kau kan juga salah Cao Pi…!" Kata Lu Xun yang tidak terima disalahkan.

Setelah berjalan selama hampir satu jam tanpa henti, akhirnya Cao Pi dan Lu Xun memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar.

"Sekarang jam berapa sih!?" Tanya Cao Pi pada lu Xun.

"Ng… mungkin sekitar jam 11 malam atau tidak jam 12 malam." Jawab Lu Xun sambil memandang langit.

"Argh! Aku ngantuk! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke tenda!" Kata Cao Pi.

"Cao, sebenarnya kau juga takut kan…?" Tanya Lu Xun lagi, yang membuat Cao Pi salah tingkah.

"Enak aja! Kata siapa sih aku takut!? Kita kan anak laki – laki! Masa' gini aja nangis!?" Jawab Cao Pi berusaha membuat dirinya tegar. Sebenarnya, dia mau nangis sekarang juga. "Ayo, kita balik ke tenda!" Kata Cao Pi lalu menarik tangan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun yang sudah mempunyai _feeling_ bahwa mereka benar – benar sudah terjebak di tengah – tengah hutan akhirnya berkata "Cao, mendingan kita cari Sima dan Zhou aja yuk… mungkin aja mereka juga tersesat seperti kita… jadi, kita bisa pu, eh…"

"Ih! Dasar labil!" Ejek Cao Pi dengan kesal sekali, ditambah lagi dia takut dan ngantuk, jadinya semakin kesal.

Lu Xun lalu berdiri dan berjalan sendiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Cao Pi kaget melihat Lu Xun tiba – tiba berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mau mencari Zhou dan Sima!" Jawab Lu Xun mantap. "Kalau kau tidak mau , kau balik ke tenda saja." Lanjut Lu Xun. _Lagipula, kita berdua kan gak mungkin bisa balik ke tenda dengan selamat…_ bisik Lu Xun dalam hati.

Cao Pi yang (sejujurnya) ketakutan tetapi tidak berani mengakuinya akhirnya memilih ikut dengan Lu Xun.

"Argh, Lu Xun, aku benar – benar ngantuk sekarang!" Keluh Cao Pi.

"Tapi Cao…" Jawab Lu Xun, tetapi ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kembali kata – katanya.

"Tapi kenapa!?" Tanya Cao Pi penasaran dengan perkataan Cao Pi.

"Kita kan gak mungkin balik ke tenda berdua saja!"

"Kenapa gak mungkin!?"

"Soalnya…" jawab Lu Xun yang mulai ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Sepertinya, kita benar – benar sudah tersesat…"

"Iya, aku tahu itu! Makanya itu kita mau balik ketenda! Terus, tadi kan kau yang bilang sendiri kalau… Zhou dan Sima sudah ada di tenda! Gimana sih!?" Kata Cao Pi.

"Itu kan… masih sepertinya…"

"Mana ada kau bilang gitu!"

"A, ada kok…. Aku rasa, aku bilang seperti…"

"Alah, pembo…."

"Cao Pi, tunggu sebentar! Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki orang!" Potong Lu Xun.

"Apaan sih!?" Kata Cao Pi tidak percaya. Awalnya ia ketakutan, tapi ia merasa bahwa Lu Xun hanya menakut – nakutinya.

"Ssssst! Suaranya semakin mendekat!" Seru Lu Xun setengah berbisik.

"Apa itu… mereka berdua?" Tanya Cao Pi yang ikutan mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Ya, sepertinya itu mereka…" Jawab Lu Xun.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat….

_Sebenarnya, itu suara jejak kaki siapa, sih?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo, saya kembali :D makasih ya semuanya atas reviewnya, dan yang udah baca makasih juga :D semoga cerita saya tidak seburuk yang saya perkirakan... X_X**

* * *

"Emangnya itu beneran mereka Lux?" Tanya Cao Pi kurang yakin.

"Mmm… Menurutku sih iya, tapi gak yakin juga deh…" Jawab Lu Xun seraya nyengir.

"Hah… Dasar…" Kata Cao Pi. "Coba kau periksa dulu keadaannya!"

Saat Cao Pi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba – tiba suara langkah kaki tersebut berhenti.

"Lah, kok berhenti?" Tanya Cao Pi penasasran, sekaligus kaget dan sedikit stress.

"Mungkin mereka bingung dimana kita berada…" Jawab Lu Xun asal.

"Coba kau lihat dulu keadaan!"Perintah Cao Pi, lalu mendorong Lu Xun yang berwajah polos tidak tahu apa – apa itu.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Lu Xun kaget akibat didorong Cao Pi.

"Gimana?" Tanya Cao Pi lagi.

"G, gak ada Cao… Hii~ waaaaa!" Lu Xun lalu segera berlari kembali ke tempat Cao Pi.

"Ah, payah! Beneran gak ada!?" Tanya Cao Pi meyakinkan Lu Xun.

"I, iya, bener Cao! Aku berani bersumpah deh!" Jawab Lu Xun, wajahnya agak pucat dan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Kok, tampangmu horror gitu?" Tanya Cao Pi yang kaget melihat keadaan Lu Xun.

"A, aku…. Kaget Cao! Kau mendorongku… Aku kan… Aku kan…." Jawab Lu Xun.

"Kau takut ya?" Tanya Cao Pi dengan nada meremehkan (padahal dia juga takut).

"Se, sedikit sih…" Jawab Lu Xun yang pada akhirnya mengaku. "Tapi kau juga kan Cao?"

"Juga apanya?" Tanya Cao Pi.

"Takut…?"

"Enak aja!"

"Iya, kau takut… Sedikit…"

"Gak kok! Yang takut Cuma K-A-U!"

"Tapi, kau juga kan? Ayolah…"

"GAK!" Bentak Cao Pi, yang mengakhiri adu mulut. Lu Xun pun pada akhirnya hanya terdiam.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau ngecek keadaan dulu!" Kata Cao Pi, lalu ia segera menuju ke tempat dimana suara langkah kaki yang tadi berasal. Tetapi, ia tidak menemukan seorang pun.

"Gak ada siapa – siapa!" Seru Cao Pi setengah berteriak.

"Tuh kan Cao, benar…"

"Iyalah!" Jawab Cao Pi yang sedikit kesal mendengar kata – kata polos Lu Xun, lalu ia segera kembali ke tempat Lu Xun.

"Sekarang, kita kemana Cao?"

"Lah, kok malah tanya' aku?!"

"Er…." Jawab Lu Xun bingung.

"Skali – kali, kau dong yang menentukan arah dan tujuan kita!"

"Tapi…."

"Tapi apa!?"

"Aku gak tahu skarang kita dimana…."

"Aku juga gak tahu kita dimana!"

"Cao, jangan galak dong sama aku…"

"Aku gak galak! Aku Cuma lagi stress aja… Ups!"

"Tuh! Akhirnya kau mengaku Cao!"

"Aku bilang 'stress' bukan TAKUT!"

Akhirnya, 15 menit mereka habiskan untuk adu mulut, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki lagi yang menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Cao! Itu suara langkah kaki lagi!" Teriak Lu Xun kegirangan.

"Iya, aku juga dengar! Tapi, kenapa kau malah senang gitu!?" Tanya Cao Pi heran melihat Lu Xun yang malah senang.

"Itukan belum tentu hantu Cao! Mungkin itu penyelamat!" Kata Lu Xun yang masih memperlihatkan wajah bahagianya.

"Iya juga sih…" Kata Cao Pi. "Eh, tapi siapa juga yang bilang hantu!?"

Lu Xun tidak menjawab, ia langsung pergi berlari mencari orang yang memiliki suara langkah kaki tersebut seraya berteriak "HEI, PENYELAMAT, TUNGGUUUUU!"

Dan Cao Pi yang merasa ditinggalin sendiri juga ikut berteriak "WOI, LU XUN! TUNGGUIN NAPA!?" Lalu segera menyusul Lu Xun.

Tetapi, sayangnya, Cao Pi kehilangan jejak Lu Xun. Lu Xun berlari dengan sangat bersemangat hingga jauh meninggalkan Cao Pi entah kemana.

"LU XUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Teriak Cao Pi lagi yang merasa kehilangan (?) Lu Xun, dan tidak ada jawaban dari Lu Xun.

_Sekarang, aku harus apa!?_ Tanya Cao Pi dalam hati. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan terus, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat hidupnya kembali tenang dan damai. Ia terus berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan tanpa tentu arah, dan setiap langkahnya membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi ia ingat kata – kata yang diucapkannya pada Lu Xun, bahwa ia adalah laki – laki.

Cao Pi yang mulai putus asa, tiba – tiba melihat Sima Yi berjalan didepannya. Cao Pi segera berlari bahagia menuju ke Sima Yi, tapi Sima Yi-nya malah lari meninggalkan Cao Pi. Cao Pi yang merasa bahwa ia dipermainkan oleh Sima Yi dan Zhou Yu dengan kelewatan, akhirnya menambah kecepatan larinya dan ingin cepat – cepat menimpuk Sima Yi dengan batu super raksasa.

Setelah asyik mengejar Sima Yi yang menghilang entah kemana itu selama beberapa menit, diujung jalan Cao Pi meliaht cahaya, seperti jalan keluar dari hutan mengerika itu. Cao Pi yang menyadari hal itu langsung berlari dengan semangat menuju ke cahaya tersebut berada.

"Duh, perasaan ini jalan ke tenda, kok malah masuk ke hutan gini!?" Tanya Zhou Yu ke dirinya sendiri dengan panik. "Mana gak ada penerangan lagi!" Keluhnya.

Tetapi, tiba – tiba…

SRAK! SRAK! (Suara seperti orang berjalan dibelakang Zhou Yu).

_Ah, palingan tikus…!_ Seru Zhou Yu dalam hati menenangkan dirinya. Disaat keadaan horror seperti ini, ia masih berusaha untuk terlihat kalem dan cool.

SRAK! SRAK! Suara itu muncul lagi.

Akhirnya Zhou Yu melihat ke belakangnya dengan perasaan was-was, tapi dia tidak melihat apapun.

_Tuhkan, Cuma tikus!_ Katanya dalam hati.

SRAK!

Zhou Yu melihat ke belakangnya lagi, dan kali ini ia melihat 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya langsung lari terpontang – panting sampai kebanting – banting kekanan dan kiri. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia berlari, hingga akhirnya ia melihat 'sesuatu' berwarna merah – merah di depannya. Karena larinya terlalu cepat, ia tidak bisa menghentikannya dan akhirnya menabrak 'merah – merah' tersebut.

"ADUH!" Teriak Zhou Yu.

Yang ia tabrak juga teriak, tapi lebih heboh. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Zhou Yu kaget bukan kepalang, tetapi ia masih bersifat kalem. Dengan tenangnya ia memeriksa siapa yang barusan ia tabrak. Tak lama kemudian raut wajah Zhou Yu berubah.

"Lu Xun?" Tanya Zhou Yu memastikan.

"Zhou Yu? ZHOU YUUUUUUU!" Teriak Lu Xun kegirangan.

"Kok kau bisa disini?" Tanya Zhou Yu dengan bahagianya. Dalam hatinya ia berkata _YES! LU XUN! KAU EMANG PENYELAMAT SEJATI! _ Zhou Yu berpikir bahwa Lu Xun bermaksud membawanya kembali ke tenda.

"Aku tersesat Zhou…. Kau tahu gak jalan ke tenda?" Jawab Lu Xun sambil memasang wajah polosnya. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ingin Zhou Yu dengar.

"Ter, tersesat…? Maksudmu?" Tanya Zhou Yu yang masih agak bingung dengan jawaban Lu Xun.

"Jadi… Aku barusan aja terpisah sama Cao Pi. Aku bingung Zhou… Mana gak ada penerangan lagi. Pas aku udah mau nangis tuh, tiba – tiba kau nabrak aku. Akhirnya aku gak jadi nangis deh!" Seru Lu Xun dengan nada bahagia, lalu ia menitikkan air mata.

"Itu kau nangis." Kata Zhou Yu yang melihat Lu Xun menangis.

"Ini air mata kebahagiaan Zhou…" Jawab Lu Xun sambil menghapus air matanya.

Zhou Yu hanya terdiam.

"Sima Yi mana?" Tanya Lu XUn kepada Zhou Yu.

"Ng… Aku gak tahu. Bukannya dia di tenda sama kalian berdua?" Tanya Zhou Yu yang masih bingung.

"Gak ada. Aku pikir kalian berdua pergi keluar tenda sambil membawa lentera satu – satunya yang seharusnya kita gunakan untuk menerangi tenda kita." Jawab Lu Xun panjang lebar.

"Mungkin sekarang dia sudah kembali ke tenda." Kata Zhou Yu positif thinking.

"Haha… Iya ya…" Kata Lu XUn sambil nyengir. Tapi sebenarnya ia khawatir sama Cao Pi. _Ah, dia kan ada lampu penerangan dari lampu flash kamera yang ditemukan itu. Tapi… kok lampu flashnya gak mati – mati sih? Heran deh aku…._, kata Lu Xun dalam hati. Tiba – tiba, ia teringat suatu hal yang penting.

"Kau menjatuhkan kamera ya Zhou?" Tanya Lu Xun kepada Zhou Yu.

"Kamera? Kamera apa?" Tanya Zhou Yu yang lagi – lagi bingung mendengar pertanyaan Lu Xun.

"Kamera antik yang lampu flashnya menyala. Itu milikmu? Di galeri fotonya ada foto Sima Yi membelakangi kamera. Trus pas kami mau balik, tiba – tiba kameranya malah foto kami, tapi gak ada yang mencet tombolnya. Kata Cao Pi sih itu kameranya timer." Jelas Lu Xun.

"Aku tidak ada membawa kamera." Jawab Zhou Yu.

"Hooo…. Jadi itu kamera siapa?" Tanya Lu Xun kebingungan setengah mati.

"Dimana kameranya?"

"Kameranya ada sama Cao Pi."

_Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya? Apa yang dilihat Zhou Yu hingga membuatnya lari begitu panik? Bagaimanakah keadaan Sima Yi dan Cao Pi? Ikuti terus ya ceritanyaaaa... :D_


End file.
